One For Luck
by katieupatree
Summary: A story for CaskettLover96, who asked for an 'I love you' on New Year's Eve. Happy 2013! "..she is simply going to be Kate, desperately in love and willing to risk it all for the chance to kiss Richard Castle as that clock strikes midnight and the world around them erupts into celebration."


Hello everyone!

This is a story written for Alex (**CaskettLover96**), who asked for a New Year's story and an 'I love you' all in one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to their rightful owners, I am simply borrowing them for a little while.

* * *

**One For Luck**

She knocks back a double shot of something that definitely isn't the family-friendly punch she had promised herself she would stick to tonight, already knowing that she will regret the decision come her six o'clock alarm tomorrow morning, but for now pushing the thought aside and concentrating only on the blissful sting of alcohol as it tingles warm and bitter through her cells.  
And ok, perhaps there are better ways to find the courage that she needs to go through with her New Year's plan, but the countdown to midnight is less than a minute away and right now Kate Beckett is willing to take her bravery in any form available, including the liquid fire that is already beginning to settle comfortably around her inhibitions.

_One more, _she thinks, _one more for luck! _

A thought that echoes crisp and clear through the sweltering fog of music and laughter as she takes hold of the glass that is already filled to the brim and waiting for her on the sticky, mahogany bar of the Old Haunt, which is playing home to the Twelfth Precinct's New Year's Eve party, swallowing down its contents before she can talk herself out of the ridiculous scheme that has been playing through her mind the entire night. Because tonight, for one beautiful moment of sheer recklessness, she isn't going to be Detective Beckett, she isn't going to be controlled by the rules and regulations of her job, nor the consequences of not following them, she is simply going to be Kate, desperately in love and willing to risk it all for the chance to kiss Richard Castle as that clock strikes midnight and the world around them erupts into celebration.

This is it; this is her chance to show him how deeply she feels, and that is all that matters to Kate as she makes her way towards Castle, pushing her way through the throngs of dancing couples and eager eyes that linger for a little too long on the bare curve of her spine, leaving behind every last trace of fear and trepidation as she goes.

* * *

Castle is just about to give up hope of finding her before the countdown starts when he turns back towards the direction of the bar, a sudden rush of life running wild and free through his veins as he catches sight of her, _his beautiful Kate, _a glimmer of golden curls and midnight silk as she moves quickly towards him with a determination unlike any he has ever known before; strength and grace personified, and then something more, something akin to magic as her eyes hold his own and she rushes to beat the clock that they can both feel closing in on them.

She reaches him as a great roar of "**Ten!**" is called out across the entire City, body pressed so close that her heart drums against his chest as she holds tight to his hand and whispers hot and sweet against the shell of his ear, "Run."

"What?" he asks, smiling despite himself as her eyes flash bright with mischief.

"Run!" she repeats, pulling them both fast through the crowds of people who are all watching as they race towards the fire escape, looking back over their shoulders and wondering if the two of them have gone completely mad.

"**Nine!**"

But Castle doesn't even think to question what they are doing; it doesn't matter, he would follow her to very edges of the Earth if she needed him to, reasons aren't necessary when you love someone as much as he loves Kate.

"**Eight!**"

All he knows is that wherever they're going, whatever they're doing, they are together. _They are together, always. _

"**Seven!**"

The neon sign that shines high above the fire exit illuminates their path, a beacon to their souls as its light dances over Kate's salt-glistened skin, welcoming them both to the ethereal wonders that await them as the seconds continue to billow out with the tipsy jubilations.

"**Six!**"

He makes sure to grip a little tighter to her fingers that are entwined with his own as Kate pushes open the door, turning back for a whisper of a second as if to reassure herself that he is still following.

"**Five!**"

The winter air burns through his lungs as they burst into night, so cold that it steals his breath as their feet pound against the concrete that suddenly feels a million miles away from the voices that drift over from the open doorway.

"**Four!**"

He pushes on to keep up with Kate's pace, begging his aching muscles to keep going, to keep running, to never stop as long as she is by his side.

"**Three!**"

They fall to a stop beneath the glistening Christmas lights that line that little side street he has hardly noticed before this night, beaming proudly with a rainbow of colour that swirls magnificently at their feet as the softly blowing wind plays with the lanterns that hang high above them.

"**Two!**"

She turns to face him for the first time since she had taken him by the hand and lead them fearlessly into the night, exquisitely beautiful as she looks up at him with hooded eyes, rosy cheeked as she moves so that their lips are but a whisper away, fingertips dancing with fire as they trace the path of his jaw.

"**One!**"

The world melts away as they come crashing together, breathtaking kisses of wonderful, magical, unguarded love passing between them, hot and heavy and brimming with the promise of forever.

Pulling back just far enough for her words to not be lost in the blanket of his lips, Kate knows that this is not just her chance to show him how she feels, but to tell him. The boisterous cheers that sound out through the streets like a carnival seeming suddenly to play out for them alone as she finally speaks aloud the words that have been beating proudly in her heart for longer than he will ever know, "I love you, Rick."

"I love you, too," he replies, unable to control the smile that spreads throughout his entire body as she looks up at him as if their whole lives have been leading up to this exact moment in time, every molecule thrumming with joy as he draws her flush to his chest, welcoming each other into the New Year with messy, open-mouthed kisses that tumble with laugher and watery eyes.

**End.**

* * *

There we have it!

Please let me know what you thought?  
Good or bad, I would greatly appreciate your feedback.

Thank you ever so much for reading, and wishing you all a very Happy New Year!  
Katie

Twitter: katieupatree


End file.
